First Time
by loopylacey
Summary: Alex and Mitchie sleep together for the first time and Mitchie finds out something about Alex she never knew. This is my first story so please review!:


I pushed Mitchie into the bedroom and pinned her against the wall. I kissed her lips hard and she kissed back with just as much passion. Her hands were on my hips and one of my hands cupped her cheek while the other was tangled in her soft, luscious locks of brown. She started to kiss down my jaw line and then my neck. She found my pulse point and sucked. I let out a moan as she bit and licked my neck. I couldn't take it anymore.

'Mitch, I need you now' I gasped, moaning again

'I know, I need you too baby' she replied softly.

I played with the hem if her shirt becoming slightly nervous as this was the first time for both of us.

'We've been friends for god knows how long, we've been dating for a year and your nervous?' she said chuckling at me.

'Its our first time Mitch and I just want it to be special' I told her

'Aww, and it will be special because its you and me Lexy. My sexy Lexy' she spoke softly while slowly pulling my shirt up. I lifted my arms to make it easier for her, all the nerves had disappeared and only excitement and anticipation remained for what was about to happen. Mitchie slowly took my shirt off and just looked at me.

She gently cupped my breasts through my bra. She started rubbing them in circles and I couldn't help but let out a moan.

'Oh god Mitch' I moaned, I could feel myself get a little bit wet from her administrations.

'Don't get too excited, I haven't even started yet' she said seductively.

I grabbed her top and pulled it off quickly. I gasped when I saw she wasn't wearing a bra. She didn't even try to cover her breasts up, she just stood there while I stared at her.

'y-y-your n-not wearing a b-bra' I stuttered like an idiot. I was mesmerised by her beauty.

'I had a feeling that I wouldn't need one tonight' she said smugly. She then giggled and said 'you're a dork Lex'.

'Gee thanks Mitch, way to make a girl feel special' I said, crossing my arms and glaring at her

'But you're my dork, well you will be all mine by the time I'm through with you' she grinned at me and then attempted to kiss me.

'Nah uh, no kisses for you. your just trying to get in my pants aren't you?' I blocked her kiss with my hand.

'Duh, you know me Lex, can't stay tied down to one girl for long' she said trying to keep a serious look on her face but failing miserable as the curve of her mouth tilted upwards.

'Shut up and kiss me' I ordered her. She pulled me into a passionate kiss and I licked my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted immediately. As our tongues battled against each other I let my hands move upwards towards her breasts. I cupped them gently and started to squeeze and rub them while kissing her. She let out a moan and I became wetter just by the noise she made. Then she picked me up by my ass and dropped me on my bed. She broke the kiss and stared down at me.

'Your wearing far too many clothes for my liking' she said and moved her hands around my back to the clasp of my bra. She took my bra off and threw it over her shoulder, not caring where it went. . She leant down and kissed me again. I suddenly felt her breasts touch mine and I felt like I was in heaven.

'Oh my god' I moaned and mitchie moaned as well. She then sat up and started undoing the button on my jeans. After she undid the button she lent down and took the zipper in her mouth. She pulled the zipper down slowly with her teeth and I nearly died. She looked so sexy doing that with my jeans. She pulled my jeans down my legs and took them off. They joined our shirts and my bra on the floor. I took her trousers off too and grinned when I pulled them down to her knees.

'No underwear either, nice' I said still grinning.

'What can I say, I had high expectations of how this evening was going to go' she said and then she did the most amazing thing. She leant down and took my left nipple in her mouth. She bit down on my nipple and licked all around it whilst rubbing the other one. I let a string of moans and then gasped.

'Oh god, I didn't hurt you did I' Mitchie said letting go of me and looking worried.

'No, course not, you could never hurt me Mitch, its just, did we lock the door and sound proof the room?' I asked starting to panic. What if my parents or Max or Justin heard us?

'What do you mean sound proof the room, how can we do that?' she asked with the most adorable confused expression on her face.

'With my wa… umm I mean with my…err…my wonderful sound proof machine' I said slowly and unsurely, catching myself before I said wand. I really wanted to tell Mitchie that I was a wizard but it was against the rules. She gave me a really weird look and said 'don't lie to me Alex, I can tell when your lying, what were you going to say? She got off me and wrapped my sheet around her body. Damn and I was so close to having sex with her. She wouldn't want to be my girlfriend anymore if I told her I was a wizard.

'Im sorry Mitch, I can't tell you, it's not my secret to tell' I stood up next to her and tried to take her hand.

'No Alex, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and keeps secrets from me' she said starting to walk around the room trying to find her clothes.

'Mitch, please' I pleaded

'Im sorry Alex, but if you can't trust me, this relationship is over. We both had tears trickling down our faces by now.

'Fine, but if I get in trouble, it's your fault, im only doing this because I don't want to lose you' I took a deep breath and said 'Mitch, I'm….I'm a wizard'

'W-w-what?' She said and sank to the floor. I move towards her slowly and sat down on the floor next to her.

'Please don't hate me Mitch, I'm really sorry for keeping it a secret but mortals aren't supposed to know'

'H-h-how?' she asked shakily but she let me hold her hand. I caressed her hand softly and then kissed it before speaking.

'My dad was a wizard but he gave up his powers to marry my mum, me, Max and Justin are all wizards and you can't tell anyone' I told her.

'Huh' she said thinking to herself, 'Is that why kissing you is so magical' she said to me capturing my lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

'Your ok with me being a wizard?' I said when we broke apart

'Of course I am, you didn't really think I'd leave you Lex, did you?' I just shrugged my shoulders at her, not knowing what to say.

'I could never leave you Lex, I love you, you're my sexy Lexy' I smiled shyly at her and bushed when she said this.

'I love you to Mitch' I replied. She grinned and said 'Good, now where were we cause if im not mistaken we were about to make love for the first time, can we get back to that'

'Absolutely' I said and this time I picked her up bridal style and laid her gently on the bed. We both leaned in and our lips met in a fiery and passionate kiss. I pulled away from Mitchie.

'Wait…what about locking the door and sound proofing the room?' I asked starting to panic again.

'Relax baby, everyone's out and they wont be back till late' she reassured me and I felt a little foolish. She then leant down and whispered in my ear, 'you can be as loud as you want and no one will hear'. She started sucking on my ear and caressing my breasts. I moaned loudly and grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was her tongue that glided across my bottom lip and I opened up my mouth to let her tongue in.

'Lets get this sheet off you' I smirked suggestively at her'

'You may do the honours' she smirked back and lifted her arms. I pulled the sheet away from her and stared at her gorgeous body. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and rubbed the other one like she had done to me earlier. She moaned my name loudly.

'Your gonna be a screamer aren't you' I smirked at her again

'We'll see who's the screamer' She replied and then flipped us over so she was on top of me. She pulled my panties down my legs slowly with her teeth and I got wetter down south. She then kissed me hard and stroked my clit with one of her fingers. I involuntarily bucked my hips as soon as I felt her touch me down there.

'A little eager aren't we' she said trying not to smirk at me. I kissed her again and tried not to moan as I felt one finger enter me.

'Oh fuck Mitch, that feels so good' I moaned as I felt her start to push her finger in and out of me slowly. I reached down to her southern area and stroked her folds before slipping a finger inside her.

'Oh Lexy' she moaned. She slipped another finger inside me and I did the same to her. We bucked our hips against each other and let me tell you, it was the greatest feeling in the world. I didn't want this to end. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better I felt another one of her fingers enter me and she rubbed the little bundle of nerves with her thumb.

'Oh god…oh Mitch… ' I couldn't stop moaning and neither could she as I copied her actions and slid another finger inside her.

'Faster Lex…harder…please…' she moaned. I obliged and fucked her harder and went in her deeper. I also rubbed her little bundle of nerves with my thumb.

'Ohh…..FUCK im cuming babe' she moaned and fucked me harder and went inside me deeper.

'Ohh ,me too baby FUCKK me too' I yelled. I kissed her hard as we kept bucking our hips against each other. We kept fucking each other harder and finally after one more buck of the hips we came together.

'FUCKK BABY THAT FEELS SOOOOO GOOD' Mitchie screamed as she came.

'FUCK, GOD MITCH' we both moaned loudly and pulled out of each other completely. We were both breathing heavily as we came down from our high. Mitchie sucked on her fingers and said, 'mmmm…you taste great baby'. I smirked and sucked in my own fingers and replied 'nah you taste better babe'. I pulled the sheet over our bodies and turned away from mitchie. I felt her arms wrap around me and I leant back into her embrace. She kissed my neck and I whispered, 'I love you so much babe'. She cuddled me tighter and whispered back 'That's good cause I am so in love with my sexy Lexy'. I giggled and turned around to peck her on the lips. I put my head on her chest and snuggled into her. She wrapped her arms even tighter around me and kissed my head.

'Night babe' I said sleepily.

'Goodnight baby girl' she replied just as sleepily.

We fell asleep in each others arms. Our first time was perfect.


End file.
